


Just Another Day at Tokyo-3 School

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Beheading, F/M, Guro, casual guro, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: “Oh, do I really need a reason just to cut off my friend's head?” Asuka said playfully. “It’s not like she objected to it”.





	Just Another Day at Tokyo-3 School

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first stories, so beware of poor English. Like, even poorer than in my newer stories.  
> I have also later rewritten it as "Asuka Saves the Day", but it ended up having a somewhat different mood, so I decided to keep this version too.

The school bell signaled the beginning of the long break. Students sighed with relieve, looking forward to get some rest from the dull lessons. It’s also because of the fact that the next lesson will be PE, so we may at least have some physical activity in contrast to constantly sitting and writing.  
But it’s still a lot of time before the lesson, and it was time for lunch. We’ll need some energy on PE, so we have to eat well. But not to overdo it to the point of not able to move of course. It was quite a task to figure out what exact amount of food is reasonable to eat right before the PE.  
Some students left for cafeteria, but most of them remained in the classroom and started unpacking their lunchboxes. They started to gather in groups to eat together and chat. 

Also there was one girl with short blue hair and mysterious red eyes who never had lunch at school. Ayanami Rei. She lives alone and there’s no one for her to make lunch. So, during the long break she always just sits and stares out of the window. Actually, she’s doing it during all the breaks and most of the lessons.  
She is somewhat awkward at communicating with people, so she seems to have no friends. At least it was true before me and then Asuka were transferred to this school. Now all three of us are good friends, but Rei still has to spend a lot of time alone. You see, even if for Rei we were her only friends, but Asuka had other friends among girls, and I had friends among boys. So, the tree of us didn’t really spend a lot of time together.  
That’s why during this long break Rei was also sitting alone at her desk. Asuka went out to somewhere, and my friends Kensuke and Touji asked me to keep them company for a lunch. But this time I had another plan and it involved not letting Rei being alone. Today finally I was going to make my first step in conveying my true feelings to her. I declined boys’ request and after gathering the courage I took a seat in front of the blue-haired girl. 

“Ayanami, you’re looking so lonely. May I keep you company?”  
She didn’t say a word, just turned her head from window to me and nodded. She’s always so quiet.  
“It’s not healthy not to have lunch, you know? I’ve taken the liberty to make one for you”.  
I placed two lunchboxes on the table: one for Rei and one for myself. She looked at them puzzled, while I opened them.  
“You did it for me?” she finally asked.  
“Yes” I answered. “Help yourself”.  
Rei took a bit of food from her lunchbox and chewed it slowly, as to examine its taste.  
“Delicious” she concluded. “Th… thank you.”  
“I’m glad you liked it” I said and started to eat my share.  
I’m going to approach her slowly. No need to hurry the events. 

We were halfway through eating our lunch when Asuka returned to the classroom. Right from the door she deliberately came towards us. I recognized that light in her eyes: she had some idea she was very proud of. I wonder if this idea involved the massive knife she was holding in her hands.  
“So, what are you doing tonight?” I asked Rei.  
“After school I’m going home and that’s all” she answered as I expected.  
Meanwhile Asuka took a seat behind Rei, leaned forward and tried to position the knife at Rei’s throat.  
“May you stop eating for a moment?” Asuka asked Rei. “I want your head cut off”. 

Rei stopped chewing and swallowed the food she had in her mouth. Then she put her chopsticks aside and slightly lifted her head to make it easier for Asuka to access her neck.  
“Is this okay?” Rei asked.  
“Yeah, that should do it” Asuka positioned the knife the proper way.  
“So, what would you say if I asked you to go out with me?” I asked Rei.  
“Do you mean a date?”  
Oh, you don’t have to speak so straight.  
Asuka continued: “It’s going to hurt, but it’s not like we have a guillotine, so bear with being slowly cut”.  
“I understand” Rei answered.  
“So, what do you think of a date?”  
Rei opened her mouth to answer but Asuka didn’t wait and started to push the knife against Rei’s throat, gently at first, and Rei winced of pain when the first drop of blood came out. Wait, blood?..  
“Hey, what are you doing?” I shouted at Asuka. “At this rate…” 

But it was already too late. Asuka pushed the knife with full force and it cut deep into Rei’s neck. Rei tried to scream of pain, but only managed to produce gurgling sounds and some blood out of her mouth. She did her best to sit still, but couldn’t help but to try instinctively raising her hands for her neck to stop bleeding and to take away Asuka’s knife. Of course it won’t save her anyway, just interfere with Asuka’s actions.  
“I’ll listen to complaints later!” Asuka answered me. “Now hold her hands!”  
I finally put my chopsticks aside. I considered it was still too early for us to hold hands, but I guess it can’t be helped now. I firmly took Rei’s hands in mine so that she couldn’t be a hindrance for Asuka. It was also the best I could do for Rei.  
“It won’t last long” I promised to Rei, trying my best comfort her. “You’ll die in a minute”.  
She seems to take it as good news. No wonder she wants it to end quickly, I bet it is incredibly painful. Too bad we don’t have a guillotine. 

Redhead continued to cut through Rei’s neck and a fountain of blood spurted out. Other students retreated to a safe distance, but I couldn’t as I was holding Rei’s hands. I can’t help but feel sorry about them being distracted from anything they were doing. Blood stained the table with both lunchboxes, my clothes and even my face a bit and continued to spurt all over the classroom. I overcame the instinctive urge to turn my head away to evade the stream of blood and looked into Rei’s eyes. There was no terror anymore, but only peace. Even if the initial shock is over it must still be painful, but it seems not without the help of me comforting her, she was able to accept it. 

Asuka continued to cut and suddenly Rei’s body became limp and her hands stopped trying to escape my hold. At first I thought it was over, but then understood that Rei was still alive, just there was no connection between her brain and body now. With no need to struggle she became even more pacified. Or maybe it’s just her life began to fade away.  
“Hold her head” Asuka instructed me.  
I put down Rei’s inert hands and took a hold on her half-severed head. Touching her beautiful face was embarrassing, but it also felt incredibly good. With all the blood lost Rei’s face looked paler than ever, but from her expression I understood if she had blood she would blush. We’re getting so close much faster than any of us could ever expect. Thinking of it I must admit I’m glad we don’t have a guillotine after all.  
“See, what did I say?” I continued to comfort Rei. “You’re almost dead, just a little more”  
Rei looked at me saying with her eyes she was genuinely grateful for my support. 

Finally Asuka finished the cut and Rei’s head was completely separated from her neck. As I held her head in place, her body underneath leaned forward and a stream of blood flowed right in my face. This time I really had to close my eyes not to get blood in them. Meanwhile remaining blood from her head poured out on her body, staining her clothes even more. I guess I look really silly now, as I heard most students giggling and Asuka openly laughing at me. When the blood stream got weaker and I had finally opened my eyes, still holding Rei’s severed head over her body, I saw even she was smiling at how silly I looked.  
And as if Rei was specially waiting for me not to miss her last moment, life abandoned her leaving a smile of fun on her face. To say the truth, I never saw Rei laughing before, so whatever reason Asuka had to cut her head off, it surely was worth it for Rei and it means for me too: I couldn’t help but be happy for her. I even didn’t mind looking silly anymore. 

Once the blood fountain was over the students returned to their seats, minding their own business: eating, chatting or whatever else. Seems they didn’t mind that short distraction. Well, they also had their share of fun after all.  
“You may put it down already” finally said Asuka after she was able to stop laughing.  
Yeah, right. The head. There’s no need to hold it anymore. But before putting it down I had one more thing to do with it. You see, I originally intended to go on a date with Rei and if I get any luck she would allow me to kiss her. As it was my goal, I had this kiss on my mind the whole day, and especially when I started approaching her. When I was made to hold her hands and then her head the urge to kiss her became unbearable. But it’s definitely inacceptable to kiss a girl against her will, and I hadn’t had a chance to ask her permission anymore. 

So I made my best to keep it within at least until Rei dies. And now finally she’s just a head I can’t hold back any longer. I understand it’s not a person anymore, just an inanimate object, a thing, and it makes no sense to kiss a thing. But on the other hand I don’t need to ask a thing for permission, do I? I brought Rei’s head close to myself and gently touched her lips with mine. No, since she’s dead anyway I’ll go all the way and use my tongue. I pushed it into her half-open mouth and explored it from inside. Well, I must have guessed the kiss wouldn’t feel any good without any response from a partner. However the taste of blood mixed with saliva was intoxicating and only after I’ve drank everything from Rei’s mouth I put her head down on the table. At first I thought of using some underlay, but the table had already been completely covered in blood, so I just left the head to stand with its neck right on the table. 

While I was busy with kissing, Asuka leaned over and took Rei’s unfinished lunch and her chopsticks. Both were stained with blood, actually the lunchbox was flooded with liquid blood for the whole volume not filled with food, but Asuka didn’t seem to mind it. She put in on her table and continued to eat as it was her who left it a minute before.  
“Why do you take it without asking?” I asked Asuka in a strict voice.  
“Why do you mind?” she was puzzled. “She doesn’t need it anymore”.  
“That’s exactly the point!” I explained. “If you have told us in advance you were going to cut off Rei’s head, I wouldn’t waste it for a girls who’s about to die anyway.” 

“You say it to me, and yet you waste your first kiss for a dead head!” Asuka answered. “You were holding her in your hands alive for quite a time.”  
“I was waiting her to die precisely in order to kiss her” I explained, also returning to my lunch.  
Do I have to say it was in the same state as Rei’s? Blood appeared to make quite a peculiar spicy sauce. Looking at how the lunchbox stands on the table between Rei’s hands lying on it, I had an idea and modified her pose a little: I placed Rei’s hands together and with palms up, and put the lunchbox on them. Now it looks as if she’s lovely treating me. Only head was not on place, but the best I could do is put it between her body and the lunchbox facing me. In some sense you can even say she prepared that food for me, at least she added the very unique sauce. 

No, I should stop thinking like this. There’s no such person as Ayanami Rei anymore, and the body before me is just a thing. Even if I had feelings for Rei it’s silly to project them on a thing. I must only care now for the memory of Rei, since it’s the only form she continues to exist as a person.  
“Besides”, I continued “it can’t be considered a kiss if it’s with a dead head. It’s a thing now! It’s not different from kissing… well, a table for example.”  
“Yeah, and just as absurd” Asuka answered. “You pervert!”  
“It means my first real kiss is yet to be done, so it’s not wasted”  
“So you can still have your first kiss with… well… someone else?” she murmured.  
“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m trying to say…” 

“…ha-ha, it looks funny…” I murmured looking at Asuka as we continued eating.  
“What is that you find so funny about how I look?” she frowned at me. “Do I have a piece of rice on my face or something?”  
“With Rei’s headless body sitting between us, when I look at you I see your face right above her blood-covered neck” I explained.  
“Let’s remove it then” Asuka decided and reached the body with her hands.  
“Wait, leave it like this” I stopped her. “I think it’s quite charming actually”  
“Did you just… called me… charming?” she suddenly calmed down.  
“I was referring to the whole scene with the body between us” I clarified. “It makes me think how fleeting the life is. Just a few minutes ago I was trying to invite Rei for a date, and now she simply doesn’t exist anymore. Still, our lives continue, and one may even say that we casually continue to eat out lunches as a symbol to that”.  
“Idiot” she said, but didn’t ruin the scene. “There’s no philosophical meaning here, it’s just an everyday life”.  
“Maybe you’re right” I admitted. “It must be I watch too much mecha anime”. 

“Besides, before calling me funny, just look at yourself, all covered in blood from top to toe” Asuka said.  
“And whose credit is it?” I countered. “I tried to stop you, but you didn’t listen and now all my clothes are ruined.”  
“Was that your concern?” Asuka said with disappointed voice. “I thought you cared for dirtying the classroom”  
“The classroom was on the second place” I assured her.  
“I gave my lunch to Hikari in exchange for her cleaning the classroom today after school” she said.  
I guess it’s supposed to explain why she is eating the one I’ve prepared for Rei. 

“The classroom can be cleaned and my clothes are dirtied beyond that” I continued.  
“Then why don’t you just wear it like that?” she giggled. “It may even become a new fashion”.  
“A fashion? Great, then why don’t you trade clothes with Rei to follow that fashion?” Rei’s clothes were completely red just like mine. “I challenge you: starting tomorrow we wear bloody uniform and the one who lasts longer gets Rei’s body.”  
“I accept!” oh, why I’m not surprised, she’s loves the challenges so much she’s ready to accept anything even that silly. “But what use do you plan to make from the body?” 

“Well… you see, since we agreed that the first kiss with a dead head doesn’t count, maybe I can also…”  
“You pervert!” Asuka interrupted. “How dare you think of such dirty things?  
“I was only speaking about taking Rei to a date” I assured.  
“That’s even more perverted!” she declared.  
“Okay, and what will you do to a body if you win?”  
“Just burry it of course” she answered. “I’m not interested in any of those perverted things; I’m only interested in winning”  
And I actually wasn’t interested in a thing that once was Rei also. All that I was interested in was seeing how silly Asuka would look in those bloody clothes. This time I will make fun of you! 

By this time we both ended our meal. We drank the liquid blood left in lunchboxes as it they were cups and then put them lunchbox aside. As the etiquette required Asuka said: “Thanks for the meal”. Then she added: “Just don’t take that on your account, I’ve only thanked her for the sauce”.  
“But you’ve sure found some use for a head, haven’t you?” I returned to the topic.  
“Oh, do I really need a reason just to cut off my friend’s head?” Asuka said playfully. “It’s not like she objected to it”.  
“Of course you don’t” I agreed. “Rei had trust in you and I assure you it was fully rewarded”.  
“How can you be so sure of it without knowing what’s my plan for the head?” Asuka got interested and didn’t even notice she admitted she had a plan.  
“Rei had fun, and I never saw her having fun before” I said. “So regardless of your plan I assume I should thank you on her behalf, since she obviously can’t do it”.  
“Oh yeah, it was really funny” Asuka agreed. “But we have much more fun ahead, I assure you Rei would beg me to cut her head off if she knew how much fun it will bring”.  
“I’m intrigued” I admitted. “What kind of fun can you have with a head?”  
“Not kissing for sure” Asuka giggled. “We have a PE lesson in…” she looked at her watches “in five minutes! We better get going!” 

In our school for changing clothes girls use their own classroom, while boys go to the empty one at the end of the corridor. So I saw Asuka again at the sport ground at the beginning of the lesson. I must admit I’m a bit slow, so it seems she got here long before me. We lined up in a rank and teacher spoke before us:  
“There is a football game planned for today…”  
Students cheered up. Football seems like a lot of fun.  
“…but the school ran out of balls. We’ve already ordered new ones, but they will be only delivered tomorrow…”  
That’s a pity. Students saddened. It seems we’ll only do an ordinary physical training today. That’s if the PE lesson won’t be cancelled at all. 

“…but Sohryu-kun appeared to be inventive enough to find a temporary substitute!” the teacher declared, getting out from behind her back… Rei’s head! “It’s not actually a ball, but better than nothing, huh?”  
Students cheered up again, twice as livingly as before. As the saying goes to make people good, make them bad and then return how it was. But to use a head as a ball? No matter how I liked football, I could never think of such a way out of the situation. Asuka surely is a genius!  
“For saving today’s lesson I’ll give Sohryu-kun the highest mark for it”  
She deserves every right to be proud of herself. But however…  
“It’s Ayanami who deserves it” Asuka said. “It’s her head after all”  
I didn’t know she could be so generous.  
“I don’t see how it can help her” teacher answered, examining Rei’s head. “But it won’t do any harm either.”  
“Thank you” Asuka nodded in gratitude.  
And who was talking about absurdness of kissing a dead head? She does care for her friends after all, no matter how she tries to deny it. 

We divided into two teams as usual: boys against girls. As I said I was slow, so my place was at the gates. Once we were in proper positions the game started. Students cheerfully kicked the “ball” all over the field, while I was standing and waiting for it to go to my direction. Don’t think I’m complaining, watching others have fun is fun enough for me. The game continued and eventually Asuka had the “ball”. She might deserve a highest mark after all – she’s quite good at sports. She was heading towards me, leaving our defenders behind and finally she kicked the “ball” to send it through the gates, but I managed to catch it. I couldn’t stop my curiosity and looked at it closely. Rei’s head was all dirty and beaten, the nose was broken, half of the teeth and one eye missing. Students surely weren’t holding back and had a lot of fun with it. I watched over the field again and saw my friend Touji waving to me and passed him the “ball”. Good thing that it’s just a thing now, I doubt I could kick a person in the face with full force like I’ve done with the “ball” just now. Not even mentioning if it was Rei. Touji got the ‘ball’ and the game continued. 

Finally the lesson had come to an end and so had the game. Girls’ team won and all of them had good marks for that. However no one was disappointed with the game, for it was really fun. Just to say that the score was tied up to the final minute, when Asuka, reaching our gates, instead of striking the ‘ball’ passed it to Hikari. It was a move I wasn’t expecting, and Hikari scored a goal just a few seconds before the whistle declared the end of the game.  
So, the ‘ball’ appeared to be by my side and I picked it up. Rei’s head was ruined so much it didn’t even look like a person anymore. I showed it to teacher and she said in such a state it wasn’t useful even as a ball. But we don’t need to worry, because new balls will be delivered tomorrow. 

While everyone were heading away from the field, I threw the unusable now “ball” to the trash, leaving it to rot among filthy waste. I stayed for a minute thinking back to how Asuka have said that Rei would have begged for it herself if she only knew how fun it was going to be for everyone. I couldn’t help but think just how right Asuka was. By sacrificing nothing more than my relationship with Rei we saved and maybe even increased everyone’s fun. And as Rei always said, that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, and the needs of the few outweigh the needs of the one. So, as I watched flies gathering around what once contained Rei’s consciousness and now was just a mess with only feature at least barely recognizable being awfully dirtied blue hair, I became convinced that it was just the only logical place for her to be now. And even if I could I wouldn’t change anything. Well, maybe only I would pay more attention to Hikari at the last minute and keep the game a draw. 

After the lesson I changed back to my blood-soaked uniform and then returned to our classroom. PE was the last lesson, so most of the students had either gone home or to their clubs. In the classroom I found only Asuka and Hikari, not counting Rei’s body now lying on the teacher’s desk completely nude and washed of blood. I was already going to get embarrassed by the sight of nude girl, but I remembered in time that I would look silly if I get embarrassed by a thing which was not a person anymore. 

However I was happy to find that Rei’s body is shaped absolutely perfect. Now I knew Rei had not only had the best character of all girls in the world, but also the best body. She was ideal in every way. How much time would it take me to figure it out if not her death? We could have being dating for a few years before she allowed me to see her naked. But now when I can just come up and run a hand over Rei’s perfect curves (and I did so), I understand maybe I wasn’t right about my relationship being sacrificed.  
Because, in fact, it wasn’t. It was fastened beyond possible, and some events were not in the right order (like losing Rei before kissing her), and some didn’t happen (like a date or purely hypothetical even sex) but it wasn’t ruined. In fact, I am now free to start a relationship with some other girl and consider that I already had experience with Rei. It will certainly give me enough confidence to approach a girl. So, in the end, it appears that nothing was sacrificed and a lot gained. 

In Rei’s head, if I may say so, there lay neatly folded clean clothes which without a doubt were Asuka’s. And while Hikari was cleaning the classroom, the redhead herself posed before the mirror in Rei’s completely red clothes. And the fact that Rei hadn’t a single piece of clothes on her, while there were clean underwear on top of the pile of clothes…  
“Even underwear?” I didn’t think Asuka would go that far.  
“Of course!” she answered. “Her bra, her panties, even her socks and shoes were completely soaked with blood, so it’s only natural I’ll wear them too. It’s not because I like that bloody wet panties, do you understand, idiot?” 

“Speaking of panties… don’t people crap their panties when die?”  
“Pervert!”  
Asuka picked the shoe that once was her and threw it at me. But I wasn’t hit, because I caught it. After all I had a lot of practice in catching things.  
“Yes, they were dirty not only with blood…” she admitted. “But that won’t stop me!”  
Oh, she was so determined to wear blood-soaked clothes. Actually, the more I looked at her there more it looked stylish. I thought it would look silly, but actually it was gothic and the fact that it was not just red, but covered in real blood, made it only more attractive. 

“You know you look heavenly in this outfit?” I said. “Like a bloody goddess of death or something like it”  
“Idiot, I’m not a goddess” Asuka answered and after a pause added: “Do you really think so?”  
“Well, it’s red color suits your hair” I pointed out. “And also it’s a monument to your great intellect – using Rei’s head as a ball”  
“Ah, that wasn’t something special” she said. “I just thought of something round and ball-sized and a head came to my head… a head came to my head, ha-ha!” 

“But why Rei? Why didn’t you use your own head for example?”  
“Oh, definitely not mine!” she said laughing. “I have long hair, and I doubt you would make any fun with longhaired ball”  
“I see” I nodded.  
“It was a joke”, she said. “Hair can be cut much easier than neck, you know? The real point is we play boys against girls, and we had one more girl in class then boy”.  
“That’s why it had to be a girl” I figured out. “And you must have chosen Rei because it’s her who sits on the bench every time” 

“Actually I just thought I need any girl, and since she was my best friend she was the first image I had in mind for “any girl”.  
“Oh, yes, I see” I finally understood. “If it’s like that I would also choose Rei”.  
“Idiot!” Asuka only said.  
“But now Rei’s already dead, the next one in the list is you” I assured her.  
“Better that be truth, ‘cause you’re my number one choice for “any boy” Asuka said.  
“Good to hear that you consider me your friend” I smiled at her.  
“Of course you’re my friend, idiot!” Asuka shouted at me. “And nothing more, is that clear?”  
Number one tsundere in class as she is…  
“Perfectly” I answered. “Shall we go?”  
“Wait, what about the body?” she stopped me. “We have to store it somewhere until the challenge ends” 

“Maybe I can help?” Hikari approached us as she finished the cleaning. “I want to thank you for letting me collect this”  
In her hands she held two big buckets of red blood-water mix.  
“Why can you possibly want that?” I wondered.  
“I’ll dye my clothes with it of course” she said. “Isn’t it the new fashion?”  
“But you collected it from the floor” I pointed out. “It’s not only bloody, but also dirty”  
“Well, that’s the cost for being fashionable” Hikari giggled. “Not such a big cost as crapped panties, huh?” 

“So, how do you think you can help us?” Asuka asked her.  
“Our family runs a restaurant” Hikari said. “I could keep the body in the refrigerator”  
“Just don’t mistake it for meat and serve, okay?” Asuka giggled.  
“Actually I intend to do it, if no one of you quits the challenge soon” Hikari admitted. “I’m not going to let any of the meat rot”  
“Who cares for challenge” I said. “We’ve already figured out that this clothes is fashionable indeed, so there’s no need of challenge to wear it”  
“But…” Asuka tried to argue.  
“Look, neither I nor you have a real use for Rei’s body” I pointed out. “So, let’s make it better for everyone and let Hikari serve it while it’s still fresh”  
“Okay, you have a point” Asuka agreed.  
“Great!” Hikari shined with joy. “Rei will be the main course tonight!”  
“Thank you for your help” Asuka said. “If I ever need any more girls killed, I promise to start with you”.  
“Oh, thank you” Hikari answered blushing a bit. “I feel the same way about you”.  
So, Hikari did listen to the whole conversation and understood it was Asuka’s way to call her the best friend. Right?.. 

We left Hikari to deal with the body and finally headed home. When we passed the trash where I threw Rei’s head I stopped to watch few crows fighting for it, tearing it in parts.  
“Lovely scene, isn’t it?” I said. “How something that doesn’t have any value for us anymore becomes a treasure worth fighting for someone else”.  
“Yeah, right…” Asuka murmured. “May we go already? I love watching animals, but it really stinks here”.  
“I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate what have you done for me today” I said as I continued walking. “And for Rei of course”.  
“The best reward would be… no, nothing” she suddenly stopped and blushed.  
“What? Name it” I insisted. “You know there’s nothing I can deny you”.  
“You really mean it? Then… would you go out with me?..”  
“How can I turn down such a beautiful girl?” I answered honestly. “Tonight?”  
“Yeah… I know a good restaurant nearby, it’s called…”  
“Let me guess” I stopped her as I turned around to see crows devouring Rei’s head. “It’s called “Horaki’s”, isn’t it?”  
“Actually it’s called “Three Sisters”. Asuka answered. “But you got the point”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Asuka Saves the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600666) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari)




End file.
